Episode 18b, VS7.5 - Age of Consent (Part II)
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: It's decision time on Voyager: Naomi is pressing Icheb for an engagement; Harry wants Marla to become his honey; Janeway is trying to forget being Chakotay's honey when she couldn't remember she shouldn't be; and B'Elanna decides that being pregnant for 9


Voyager Season 7.5  
Age of Consent   
By: Jamelia  
  
Part II  
  
Teaser  
As Captain Janeway hurried out of the turbolift onto Deck 10, she had to   
sidestep several people who were lying in the corridor. Medical triage had been   
set up there for the crew, some of whom were still spilling out of the Jefferies   
tubes leading from the lower three decks of Voyager. Although none of her crew   
seemed to be in grave danger, she looked for her EMH to confirm her impression.   
Finally, she saw him silhouetted against a doorway, kneeling next to a prone Joe   
Carey.  
"Doctor! Report!" she ordered as she approached them.  
The EMH answered her without looking up from his examination of Lieutenant   
Carey. "No serious injuries, Captain Ensign Wildman and I have things under   
control."  
"Tom and B'Elanna are safely out of the way?"  
"Yes, I sent them north to help Ensign Gilmore."  
She nodded. "A good decision--worthy of the Emergency Command Hologram himself,"   
she said. The Doctor, sparing a quick glance for his captain, smiled briefly.   
Although the EMH's initial contact with her had been somewhat garbled, thanks to   
two separate medical emergencies occurring almost simultaneously, she had almost   
immediately grasped that B'Elanna Torres, for the safety of her yet unborn   
child, had to be where the least exposure to dangerous radiation was present.   
Despite some risk from radiation that was inherent in kolonder ore, theta   
radiation posed a far more serious threat to the child. Kathryn had agreed   
completely with sending B'Elanna as far away from the temptation to run to her   
beloved engineering when it was in crisis to a mission of mercy for one of her   
engineering staffers .  
"What happened, Lieutenant Carey?" she asked.  
"Not certain, Captain," Joe Carey said, coughing. "It just seemed to come out of   
nowhere. None of the equipment we were using should have created any theta   
radiation. There isn't anything we've detected in this area of the planet known   
to cause it, either; but something caused the external venting system to release   
theta radiation. And, since we're not in space, atmospheric pressure backed the   
radiation into the ship again."  
"We'll get to the bottom of it," the captain vowed. Turning to the Doctor, she   
said, "Since Lieutenant Paris isn't available, may I assist you and your staff?"  
"Thank you, Captain. I can use all the field medics I can get! If you'll   
administer 25 cc's of Anaprovaline to Mr. Carey, I'll check on Mr. Murphy's   
condition."  
"And Doctor . . . "  
"And I'll ask Mr. Murphy if he knows anything about what caused the radiation   
leak," the Doctor finished for her.  
She had a wonderful, well-trained crew--no question of that.  
  
Act One  
Although Icheb's perception of time had been metronome-like since his initial   
contact with the Borg, he experienced the distortion of "minutes passing like   
hours" he'd heard about from others while he waited for Tom and B'Elanna to   
arrive in the Delta Flyer. It seemed like he'd been sitting there forever,   
trying to ignore the soreness of his ankle when he'd slid down the side of the   
gorge after Marla's injury, feeling like he was the only person on this world   
instead of one of only 150 or so. As far as he knew, he was one of only four on   
the northern continent, one of whom was the unconscious Marla.  
When Marla began to stir, he made sure that her limbs were straightened (and   
apparently unbroken) and did what he could to help her into a comfortable   
position. When her eyes fluttered open, he cautioned her, "Don't move, Ensign.   
You've been injured from a fall. You were knocked unconscious."  
"Ohhh," she groaned. "Is that why my head hurts so much? I feel like I'm going   
to be sick."  
At Marla's request, Icheb helped her onto her side, in case her nausea   
manifested in a spell of vomiting. Marla managed not to be sick, but she wasn't   
very coherent, either. Icheb vaguely remembered advice about keeping those with   
a head injury awake by talking to them, so he told her, "I haven't heard from   
Ensign Vorik and Crewman Telfer since the earthquake."  
"Is that what happened? An earthquake? I don't remember anything but walking,   
along the path and then waking up here. We've got to go find them!"  
When she started to get up, Icheb pushed her down again. "Ensign, we don't know   
how seriously you have been injured. As soon as Lieutenants Paris and Torres get   
here, I'll go look for them."  
Marla began to object, but she was interrupted by the sound of a shuttle   
approaching their position. Seconds later, the tingle of the transporter   
heralded the whisking of Marla and Icheb to the floor of the lower deck of the   
Delta Flyer.  
Simultaneously, it seemed, Tom Paris was standing over them, moving his medical   
tricorder systematically over Marla and studying the results. "What's your   
name?" he asked her.  
"Marla Gilmore."  
"What day is it?"  
"Tuesday . . . Stardate . . . I forget. Wait. It's 54930 point . . . I don't   
know what the rest of the date is."  
"Close enough, since you've been out cold for a while," Tom said, with a grin.   
"What's your rank and your ship?"  
"Ensign . . . acting ensign on USS Voyager."  
"Very good. Now, count out loud from one to one hundred, and keep your eyes on   
the probe wherever I move it."  
Obediently, Marla began to count out while Tom moved the probe from one side of   
her head to the other and then back again. She'd reached fifteen when Tom said,   
"That's enough counting, Marla. And your field of vision looks okay. Icheb, help   
me get her up on the biobed."  
"I'm fine, really. I don't need any help," Marla murmured, struggling against   
their attempt to lift her onto the biobed.  
"Really?" Tom replied. "With readings like I'm getting, I'd say you must have a   
crushing headache, at the very least."  
"She was complaining of nausea just before you beamed us aboard, Lieutenant   
Paris," Icheb added.  
"Tattletale," Marla muttered resignedly, then continued, with some effort, "We   
have to find out what happened to Vorik and Telfer, Tom. We haven't heard from   
them since the quake."  
"Icheb can send a message from the comm station down here, if you like, so you   
can 'supervise,' but I really need to examine you thoroughly. I think it's   
pretty clear that you have a concussion, Marla, and I don't think a particularly   
bad one. If you weren't vulnerable to them from your earlier injury, maybe you   
wouldn't have gotten one this time; but you are vulnerable, and you did get one.   
I think you're going to be fine, but Doc'll skin me alive if I don't give you a   
full scan. And then, of course, he'll have to give you his own personal,   
more-thorough-than-Starfleet-Medical neural examination once we're back on   
Voyager anyway, because you know he won't trust my findings! You know how he   
gets. But I really won't feel right until I've made sure you don't have a blood   
clot ready to cause big trouble lurking inside your brain. Okay?"  
Marla closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. "Okay, I give in. You're right   
about the headache, and my stomach is doing flip-flops." She accepted Tom and   
Icheb's assistance and allowed herself to be lifted onto the Delta Flyer's   
biobed.  
Several quiet minutes passed while Tom ran scans on Marla and Icheb attempted to   
raise Vorik and Telfer at the comm station. The medical scans went better than   
the search for the missing crewmen, and eventually they called B'Elanna for   
help. She waddled clumsily down the steps from the upper level, saying, "Don't   
worry, Tom, I parked the Flyer in geosynchronous orbit, right above the mining   
site."  
"Thanks, B'Elanna. You didn't have to come down. You could have remained on the   
flight deck to . . . are you all right?" Tom asked, noting her stiff walk and   
the grimace that came over her face as she approached the biobed.  
"I'm fine," she responded brusquely, although the exaggerated way she grabbed at   
her spine while stretching her back as she passed by suggested otherwise. Tom,   
Icheb, and even Marla stared at her incredulously. "Don't you all have something   
better to do than look daggers at me like that?" Her voice became more waspish   
with every word, and, Icheb exchanged worried glances with Tom.  
"Lieutenant, are you sure you're all right?" Icheb asked. "You are so close to   
delivery . . ."  
"Back off, all of you!" B'Elanna snarled, as she stalked towards the banks of   
instruments next to where Icheb was working. "Have any of you thought to look   
for a Vulcan and a human using our sensors? I didn't think so."  
"Hmmm," was all Tom said, who pointed his medical tricorder in his wife's   
direction as soon as her back was turned.  
Icheb moved closer to Tom and, making sure he was facing well away from   
B'Elanna, whispered, "How soon will we be leaving for Voyager?"  
"Not until we know Vorik and Billy are all right--and we also need to get an   
'all clear' from the Doctor. There was a radiation leak just before we left. We   
have to stay away from Voyager until they've got it under control, for the   
baby's sake. " Tom was staring at the tricorder's readings, then added,   
nonchalantly, "By the way, B'Elanna, seven centimeters."  
She exhaled suddenly and looked back at Tom. They exchanged nods and then went   
back to their respective duties: Tom, adjusting the biobed controls to set up   
another neural scan of Marla, while B'Elanna sat down heavily in front of the   
sensors and set up a sweep for Vulcan life signs.  
Icheb took it upon himself to continue switching bandwidths, trying to find one   
that would cut through the large amounts of kolonder ore dust which lingered in   
the area, where it had been dispersed in the air by the earthquake via several   
small landslides not unlike the one that had tossed Marla into the gorge. The   
powder was so fine, he noted, it must hover in the air for a very long time. He   
marked the densest clouds in the sensor logs as locations to explore more fully,   
to see if kolonder ore would be easier to remove from those spots than from the   
cave system they had originally intended to mine.  
As he worked, Icheb pondered the fact that neither of the women looked well.   
Marla was pale and seemed on the verge of going to sleep, but Tom kept chatting   
with her, forcing her to respond to him. Lieutenant Torres grasped her stomach   
at one point and stared so grimly at him that Icheb became a little nervous   
before he realized she wasn't looking at him, but through him. The EMH had had   
Icheb read about Klingon labors as part of his course of study in field   
medicine. Icheb was glad, now, that he had done so. He wondered if he would be   
able to handle any broken bones that might come, if the baby were to come now,   
while only the four of them were on the Delta Flyer.  
Then another thought hit him. "Lieutenant, was Naomi in engineering when the   
radiation leak occurred?"  
"I think so," Tom answered. "But don't worry. I don't believe there were any   
serious injuries."  
Icheb tried not to be too worried about Naomi, but he couldn't help thinking   
about her. Under normal circumstances, he would volunteer to go back down to the   
surface, to the cave system that Vorik and Telfer had intended to explore, to   
check on the condition of the topography and see if he could find them. He   
didn't bother; he knew that he would not be allowed. There was no one available   
for him to "buddy up" with, since the women were in no condition medically for   
such an activity and Tom was needed to stay and care for them both. Icheb wasn't   
disappointed, however. He would just have to find them from the Delta   
Flyer--because now wanted to get back to Voyager and make sure Naomi was all   
right.  
=/\=  
"Are you trying to say there was no radiation leak, Tuvok?" Janeway asked, a   
dangerous glint in her eye.  
"No, I am not. There was a radiation leak, but it was far less dangerous than   
our instruments had detected. Under normal circumstances, such a small leak from   
the environmental control system is vented harmlessly into space. We are not in   
space, however; and because of the crash, the sensors for that system did not   
automatically recalibrate as they normally would. The force of debris from the   
explosion striking the gauge did not help matters. A very small amount of theta   
radiation, therefore, was perceived to be a far more serious leak, as it would   
be if it were at the same level when the ship was traveling in space. As it was,   
the venting was also not accomplished in as efficient a manner as normal, since   
the dust in the atmosphere reflected some of the radiation back into the ship,   
and . . ."  
"Thank you, Commander, I think I can surmise the rest. But what exploded to   
cause our 'very small leak' of theta radiation?"  
The Vulcan turned to one of the two people standing next to him. "I believe Mr.   
Neelix can explain that chain of events more ably than I."  
"Well?" Kathryn turned her laser glare upon the fidgeting Talaxian.  
"Captain, I don't understand it. I've made Stavorian Delight Cordial every year   
for Prixin. You know, it's one of your favorites! Such a lovely chartreuse in   
color, and the bouquet is simply . . ." Noting the impatient gleam in the   
captain's eye, he quickly returned to the main point. "Um, well, this is the   
first time a container has ever exploded on me like this. The crash must have   
damaged the cask."  
"I can't believe you've been making Stavorian Delight on board a ship, Neelix,"   
Sarexa scolded. "The gases are known to build up to extremely high levels when   
it ferments! On Talax, Captain, it's made in reinforced titanium casks, and in   
specially designed cellars!"  
Neelix sputtered, "I make it on board Voyager every year! It's never caused a   
radiation leak before!"  
The captain raised her eyes to the ceiling, the same direction her tactical   
officer's left eyebrow had ascended. "Now that we know it can cause a radiation   
leak, we'll have to be more careful in the future. If you're going to continue   
making it--and I agree, it's become a tradition, so if you can manage to make it   
safely, you may continue doing it--but please don't store the container next to   
any vital systems, Mr. Neelix."  
"Of course, Captain." Although briefly chastened, Neelix's countenance   
brightened as he mused, "Now that Icheb has his own quarters, I might be able to   
store it in Cargo Bay Two again! I'll move the other container there   
immediately."  
"Where is the 'other container' located now, Mr. Neelix?" Tuvok asked severely.  
"In my quarters," Neelix admitted.  
"Under normal conditions in space, I believe that location would suffice. It is   
far enough away from any vital systems not to pose a grave danger to the ship.   
It might be prudent, however, to move your existing supply off the ship entirely   
while we are still in the process of making extensive repairs," Tuvok suggested.  
"Good idea!" Neelix enthused.  
"Excellent idea, Commander. Mr. Neelix, please see to it. Immediately.   
Dismissed."  
Neelix, followed closely by Sarexa, exited the ready room.  
"I will make sure the container is moved far away from the ship, Captain."  
"While we're on the subject, now might be a good time to move that still to a   
safer place."  
"Captain?" Tuvok raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
"You know, the 'non-existent' Maquis still in engineering. I'd prefer not to   
risk sustaining any more damage from fermentation gone awry at the moment. We   
have quite a long list of repairs to complete as it is."  
"I have already reinitiated gelpack cleanup procedures on Decks 11, 12, and 13,   
as well as another detail to make sure the environmental control system is   
repaired immediately, with an emphasis upon fixing the automatic detection   
devices. Will there be anything else, Captain? Shall I contact the Doctor and   
check on our casualties?"  
"No, thank you, Tuvok. I'll do that myself. Dismissed."  
After the Vulcan had also exited, Kathryn collapsed into her desk chair, rubbing   
her forehead to forestall the headache she could feel brewing behind the bone.   
Seconds later, her comm badge beeped. It was the EMH.  
"I was just going to contact you, Doctor. I found out that a lot less theta   
radiation was released than first was estimated. Virtually nil, in fact."  
::::I conjectured that, Captain, from the nature of the injuries sustained by   
the crew. The most serious was Mr. Carey's broken wrist, from his fall when the   
ladder he was descending detached from the wall of the Jefferies tube outside of   
Deck 12. Other personnel suffered bumps and bruises, but no one needed to be   
treated for radiation exposure at all. I was going to contact Mr. Paris, to let   
him know it will be safe to bring Ms. Torres back to Voyager whenever he   
wishes.::::  
"Please, Doctor. Let me know if there's any more news on Mr. Vorik and Mr.   
Telfer, or about Ensign Gilmore's condition."  
::::I will, Captain. EMH out::::  
Seconds later, she was paged again, causing her to mutter under her breath about   
never getting a spare minute to gather her thoughts before having to respond to   
the next crisis.  
::::Ayala to Captain Janeway . . . Commander Chakotay is reporting in,   
Captain.::::  
"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kathryn replied, brightening as her headache quickly   
receded.  
"Commander, any crises to report?"  
::::None. Should I have?::::  
"On a day as bizarre as this one has been, you'll be one of the few who don't .   
. ." As she proceeded to bring him up to speed on the day's events, Kathryn   
decided that having the opportunity to share them with her first officer was   
just about the fastest headache remedy she'd ever tried.  
=/\=  
Act Three  
::::EMH to Delta Flyer::::  
"Yes, Doctor . . . Marla has a concussion and Icheb sprained his ankle, but I   
couldn't find anything else wrong with either of them," Tom responded. "How are   
things back there? Is the radiation leak contained?"  
::::Ah, the radiation leak! Courtesy of Mr. Neelix's traditional dietary   
delights for Prixin, as it turns out.::::  
"Excuse me? Neelix is serving something that's radioactive for Prixin?" Tom   
said, disbelief evident in his voice.  
::::Not really. It's a long story for another time. Suffice it to say that you   
can return to Voyager any time you wish. It's safe for B'Elanna and the baby   
now, and I want to examine Marla myself. No offense, Mr. Paris.::::  
B'Elanna caught Tom's torn expression as he replied, "None taken. It's good to   
know we can return when we want, Doc, but we haven't been able to raise Vorik or   
Telfer yet. We want to complete a few more sensor sweeps first."  
::::I understand completely. I'll speak to the captain about sending another   
shuttle to search for them so you can bring my patients back to Voyager . . .   
unless you want to ask her for assistance yourself, of course . . . ::::  
"I'm not a patient! I'm an expectant mother," B'Elanna growled in what she   
thought was an extremely quiet voice, although Tom clearly heard her. He glared   
in her direction and made a slicing gesture with his thumb from one side of his   
throat to the other, one of his clever little signs not to say anything more.   
B'Elanna wanted to make a cutting remark back, but a sudden contraction kept her   
silent.  
"Please, Doc. If the captain sends another shuttle, I won't mind returning. I   
wouldn't feel right about leaving the area right now, just in case they need   
medical assistance."  
::::I'll speak to her immediately. Come back soon! I'm sure little Miral will be   
making her appearance very soon now.::::  
"Wait," Icheb interrupted. "Is Naomi all right? She wasn't affected by the   
radiation?"  
::::She's perfectly fine, Icheb. As for the radiation scare, I'll let you know   
all about it when you get back, although I doubt I'll need to. I'm sure everyone   
will want to fill you in! I have to contact the captain now, however. EMH   
out.::::  
"The Doctor not seizing an opportunity to bend our ears about something--now   
there's a first," Tom joked. B'Elanna tried to laugh, but she couldn't.  
This contraction was lasting a long time--a very long time--and her personal   
desires warred with her professionalism. As chief engineer of Voyager,   
technically on maternity leave though she might be, she needed to keep looking   
for her missing crew members. As B'Elanna Torres, mother-to-be, she wanted to   
forget about looking for Vorik and Telfer and return to Voyager immediately.  
From the beginning, when she'd first learned of her pregnancy, B'Elanna had   
wondered if she would know when labor began. She'd heard of women who had not.   
Now she knew labor could creep up on you, disguised as the sort of contractions   
she'd been getting off and on for many weeks, preparing her womb for birth. Ever   
since Tom had told her she was dilated a full seven centimeters, she'd known.   
She hadn't been able to kid herself she wasn't really in labor. Her baby was   
going to be born soon, and if they didn't get back to Voyager quickly, it would   
be here in the Delta Flyer. The last thing she wanted was to have her daughter   
delivered out here in the wilderness. Her doctor was back on Voyager! That's   
where she wanted to be!  
She had said nothing of this to Tom, though. She knew their duty was to search   
for Vorik and Telfer until they were found or their fate was known. It was   
harder and harder to concentrate on her sensors, however, with every contraction   
taking her breath away while she did her best to hide what was happening from   
her husband. The last thing he needed was to worry about her while he was doing   
his duty for their shipmates.  
B'Elanna gripped desperately onto the console in front of her as another wave of   
pain sliced through her. She was aware of Icheb's voice speaking to someone   
nearby--no, not nearby, but over the comm line--two voices over the comm, with   
Tom's voice breaking in and another voice, a woman's voice, saying something,   
too.  
As the contraction released its hold upon B'Elanna, she realized that one of the   
voices she heard was Vorik's.  
::::. . . were trapped behind some rubble in the caves for an extended period,   
Lieutenant Paris. We used our phasers to break through the rocks.::::  
B'Elanna saw Tom's eyes turn towards her, glinting with humor. "It's always good   
to have a gun in a rock fall, isn't it, B'Elanna?"  
Despite her discomfort, B'Elanna had to choke back a laugh at that comment.   
Trust Vorik to prompt that particular memory!  
::::It is, indeed, Lieutenant. It is helpful, also, to have a working tricorder   
and the equipment at our campsite so that we could devise a way to boost our   
communicator signal through the kolonder ore-dust which had interfered with our   
ability to contact you until now.::::  
"It's good to know you're both all right. We were able to transport Marla and   
Icheb to the Flyer through the dust. Would you like to return to Voyager with   
us?"  
::::No, Lieutenant Paris. Our campsite was not damaged in any way. The rock   
substrata is the most geologically stable area in this region and away from the   
primary vein of kolonder ore. We should be safe enough here to complete our main   
mission of working on the logistics of our mining operation and finishing   
construction of base camp facilities while you return Ensign Gilmore and Cadet   
Icheb back to Voyager for treatment. If the captain sends another shuttle to us,   
however, I would advise that portable shield generators be brought along as   
standard equipment for this site, along with pattern enhancers to improve   
transporter function in an emergency.::::  
"Done, Ensign. We'll relay the good news to Voyager that you're okay. I have a   
hunch the captain won't let you stay here too long, so don't waste your time   
completing the final mining surveys. They should be postponed until Commander   
Chakotay gets us permission to mine the ore. Why go through all that work until   
we're sure we'll be able to do it?"  
::::Agreed. In that case, we must complete our tasks as soon as possible. Ensign   
Vorik out.::::  
"Acknowledged. Delta Flyer out." As the connection was audibly broken, Tom said,   
"That's good news! We can get underway now. B'Elanna, can you get up to . . .   
B'Elanna? B'Elanna!"  
The contraction squeezed her body so powerfully, B'Elanna couldn't catch enough   
breath to say anything. The best she could manage was a loud groan. With a   
terrible clarity, B'Elanna could sense a commotion around her, then felt Tom's   
arms as they encircled her, even though she was sure her intense gripping of his   
wrists could snap his bones any second. Those long, slender bones of his were   
deceptive, however. She was grateful that, once again, they were strong enough   
to stand up to all that she could inflict upon them.  
"Icheb, get Marla up to the flight deck and fly us back to Voyager as quickly as   
you can. And don't let Marla fall asleep on the trip. I need the biobed for   
B'Elanna now. "  
"I'm . . . not . . . sick . . . Flyboy . . ." B'Elanna managed to gasp out.  
"Of course you aren't, but I need to check on our baby. You'll get up there on   
the biobed so I can scan her, won't you, Chief?"  
"Now that you . . . put it . . . that way . . . ahhh!"  
Tom's blue eyes, brimming with concern, swam into her sight, just as B'Elanna   
felt a splash of amniotic fluid erupt from her body. "Oh, Tom! Our baby . . . is   
going to be born . . . here!"  
"Looks like it," he agreed with a quick grin. "The Doctor is going to be furious   
with her."  
"He'll get over it," B'Elanna replied, holding onto her husband as he slid her   
onto the just-vacated biobed. Her anchor. Her lover. The man who had believed in   
her when she wasn't herself and reminded her that courage wasn't the absence of   
fear, but the willingness to act even when afraid; who had shared disaster and   
joy with her and taught her to laugh in the face of both.  
As she felt a force rip through her that would change all of their lives   
forever, B'Elanna was glad that Tom was there with her, whispering encouragingly   
in her ear, "Okay, Sweetheart. You're finally at ten centimeters! Bear down,   
B'Elanna. C'mon, Baby, let's see our daughter's face . . ."  
=/\=  
Icheb was glad he was supporting Marla as they walked up the stairs to the   
flight deck. For all of her brave words earlier, she seemed on the edge of   
collapse every step. Once he had her settled in the co-pilot's chair, strapped   
in with a regular belt to make sure she wouldn't fall off, Icheb ran a quick   
systems check before punching in the flight plan back to Voyager. Somehow, he   
wasn't surprised that the navigational computer was already set up for the trip.   
Icheb thought of Tom as a very efficient field medic, but when it came to   
piloting, he had no peer on Voyager.  
Once they were on their way, Icheb remembered Tom's instructions to make sure   
Marla didn't fall asleep just in time when he called out her name just as   
Marla's head was nodding down to her chin. Talk to her . . . but about what? Did   
it really matter?  
"Ensign Gilmore? Are you awake?"  
"More or less," she mumbled.  
That wasn't a promising subject for conversation, Icheb realized, when she   
didn't elaborate further. He started to ask her about her years at Starfleet   
Academy but hesitated when he recalled the Equinox crew didn't seem to like to   
speak about their past experiences much, the way the other crew did. Even the   
Maquis, who sometimes had some violent and sad stories to tell, would reminisce   
for hours about happy times on their lost colonies. What could he say to her   
that would engage her attention?  
"Ensign Gilmore . . . "  
"Call me Marla."  
Icheb glanced over at her. "Marla, may I ask your advice about something?"  
Her head was slumped to one side in the seat. She blinked her eyes rapidly   
several times as if to clear her vision, but she answered, "Sure. Don't know if   
it's worth anything."  
"I am sure it would be. I've been dating Naomi Wildman . . . of course, you   
already know that. I guess I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
"That's okay. My head is babbling to me, too, when it isn't pounding like a   
drum," she admitted. "I probably won't remember much later, so ask me anything.   
Your secrets are safe with me."  
Icheb wasn't sure how much she might remember, but finally he decided it didn't   
matter anyway. He just had to keep talking to her and, from what he'd seen   
downstairs, he had to keep her answering him back so that he knew she hadn't   
lost consciousness. "Have you ever talked about getting married to anyone?"  
"Sort of. Harry talks about it . . . I don't, not much. I think."  
"Naomi talks about it all the time. She wants to get married, but I'm not sure   
if we should. I love her, but there's a lot to being married. It can mean having   
a baby, like Lieutenant Torres and Lieutenant Paris, to take care of and to   
raise. I'm not ready for that yet. Ensign Wildman thinks we aren't. Naomi is   
very young, no matter what she thinks, and I am, too. Neither of us has ever had   
a chance to date anyone else, either. How is anybody sure they've met the right   
person when . . . "  
Once Icheb started talking, words spilled out over themselves as repeated all   
the pros and cons of his relationship with Naomi. From time to time Marla   
murmured short replies to his increasingly rhetorical questions. Icheb had   
followed orders and kept her awake for the forty minutes it took for him to fly   
the Delta Flyer back to Voyager, but later, Icheb had to admit that what she'd   
actually said barely had registered.  
As they were making their final approach to Voyager's landing site, the comm   
system crackled: ::::EMH calling the Delta Flyer::::  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
::::Icheb, is that you at the helm? Where is Lieutenant Paris?::::  
"He's with Lieutenant Torres. She'd having her baby."  
::::Not before I get there! Patch me through to . . .:::: The cry of a newborn   
interrupted the Doctor's demand.  
::::Never mind. Just beam me aboard when you get here.::::  
=/\=  
"Here she is! Oh, B'Elanna, look at her! She's beautiful! Just like you!"  
B'Elanna collapsed back upon the biobed as Tom placed the wailing baby upon her   
stomach. B'Elanna steadied the baby for Tom as he quickly and efficiently tied   
off and cut the cord connecting them. "And then there were two," Tom proclaimed.  
For a brief moment his eyes met B'Elanna's. As romantic looks went, it wasn't   
exactly up to their normal standards, but as the first moment they were a   
family, it was one of the most memorable they ever shared. The moment lasted   
only for a few seconds. Tom quickly produced a blanket and swaddled his daughter   
before presenting her to B'Elanna. "See? It happened very quickly once Miral   
made her mind up to be born. Just like the Doc and I said."  
"You know, if I weren't so exhausted from having a baby, I'd probably break a   
bone or two of yours for rubbing it in."  
"Just as long as it's a clavicle or two," Tom purred, as he floated a blanket   
over B'Elanna. "I know how to fix those."  
B'Elanna didn't have a chance to reply. She felt the Delta Flyer touch down,   
just as Tom bent down to kiss his new daughter's forehead ridges before sharing   
a soft kiss with B'Elanna. Their lips were still touching when a waspish voice   
intruded.  
"I see, I've managed to miss all the fun, as usual!" the Doctor harrumphed.   
"What a family! Not a cooperative bone in any of your bodies. Miral Torres   
Paris, you were supposed to wait to be born until you were back at Voyager and I   
could deliver you! I suppose you'll be fighting me every inch of the way, too,   
when it comes to conforming to doctor's orders."  
"Ah, stow it, Doc. She's an angel. Admit it."  
The Doctor's probe whirred quietly as he moved it over B'Elanna and Miral. "And   
a very healthy angel at that. Mother and baby are doing just fine. Good work,   
Mister Paris."  
"All he did was catch her! I did all of the work!" B'Elanna huffed.  
"You most certainly did, B'Elanna! I never meant to imply otherwise . . . Let me   
just convey my sincere good wishes to your entire family," the Doctor said, all   
bantering put aside as he offered his congratulations to them.  
"Our entire family. That has a nice ring to it," B'Elanna agreed.  
"Well, then, where are my other patients? Ms. Gilmore is upstairs on the flight   
deck, I presume, along with Icheb and his bad ankle?"  
"No, I'm right here, thanks to Icheb," Marla said, as she moved into the room   
with Icheb's assistance. "B'Elanna, your baby is gorgeous," Marla gushed. As   
Marla and B'Elanna rhapsodized over Miral's perfection, the Doctor   
surreptitiously took out his probe and waved it over Marla, clucking over his   
findings, although a small smile never left his lips.  
"Congratulations, Tom," Icheb said, as the pilot moved away from the   
increasingly crowded area of the biobed.  
"Thanks, Icheb. Nice job getting us back here. Icheb, is anything on your mind?   
You look a little distracted."  
Icheb shrugged. "I know you're too busy to talk now, because of your family."  
"I'll never be too busy to talk things out with you, Icheb."  
The young man smiled at him, prompting Tom to add something he'd been thinking   
about saying for a while, but had never had a chance to before. "I think the   
Doctor is about to kick us all out so he can examine my family anyway, so let's   
go back up to the flight deck. I'll check that wrap on your ankle, and there's   
something I've been meaning to talk to you about for quite a while now . . ."  
=/\=  
"Oh, Mom, he doesn't love me any more. What am I going to do?" Naomi wailed   
disconsolately, kneeling next to her mother, her head upon Samantha's lap.  
"Honey, I don't think Icheb told you he didn't love you," Sam said quietly,   
rubbing circles on her daughter's back the way she used to whenever she had a   
"boo-boo." This one, of the heart, would be much harder for her daughter to   
bear, she knew.  
"He doesn't want to marry me!"  
"But look at his reasons, Naomi, and I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him on   
every one of them. Even for a Ktarian, you're very young to make such an   
important choice in life. Especially for Ktarians, who mate for life. Your   
father's family was very unhappy when he told them he was going to marry me.   
They see humans as being too flighty for a life match with a Ktarian. We don't   
take marriage seriously enough for them It wasn't easy for him to stick up for   
me when he made his decision."  
"They finally came around, didn't they?"  
"Yes, they did, and from his letters, I know they're relieved that the way   
things turned out. Despite our long separation, I've been faithful to him, and   
he to me. And I always will be, Naomi, because I made that choice with my eyes   
wide open. No other husband, Naomi, not even if your father dies--that's what a   
Ktarian life mating means. You understand that your father and I hoped you would   
want to adhere to that tradition when you marry, don't you? Do you really think   
you can be so sure, when you've had no experience with any other boy than Icheb,   
that he's the one you'd be willing to live your life alone for, if you had to?   
No matter what?"  
"How can anyone know that, ever? It's amazing Ktarians ever get married at all!"  
"Well, you can be that sure about someone, and Ktarians do get married, all the   
time."  
"Still, he doesn't love me the way I love him."  
Sam considered her next words carefully; she knew Naomi would hold her to them   
forever. Finally, she decided to go ahead. In her gut, she knew she was right   
about Icheb.  
"Honey, Icheb came to me right after he talked to you, to explain. He loves you   
very much, and wants to be your boyfriend, but he thinks anything more wouldn't   
be right for you. It troubles him that you've never had a chance to date anyone   
else but him and he wants you to be sure he's the one you want to spend your   
life with. He admitted that he might feel differently if we still expected   
Voyager to take another twenty years to reach home, but if we get to use the   
slipstream drive and it works the way we think it will, he knows we could be   
home in a year. He's studied Ktarian culture and understand what is expected of   
him by marrying you. Icheb knows he risks losing you by waiting, but he doesn't   
ever want you to regret your choice."  
"I won't regret it, Mom!"  
'Ah, to be so young,' Sam thought, but she said, "If you really are meant to be   
together, Naomi, you still will be, even if you meet other nice people in the   
Alpha Quadrant. Icheb isn't saying he doesn't love you or want to be with you,   
but just that you need to wait, to be sure, before making a commitment like   
this."  
"Maybe it means he just wants to be free to date other people when we get back   
to the Alpha Quadrant!"  
"I can't say that isn't true, but I really don't think that's why he's made this   
decision. Just think, Naomi--you have a family, and he doesn't. He'd have one if   
he married you, but he cares more about your happiness, I believe, than he does   
his own. The way I see it, that means he truly loves you. You asked me before   
how someone can promise herself to one person for her entire life, in a Ktarian   
life-mating. That's how, Naomi."  
"And if we never get Voyager off New Hope? What then?"  
"Naomi, you know we all expect to get Voyager off New Hope, but if we can't,   
that would be different. But even then, waiting a while before an engagement and   
marriage would still be wise. You are awfully young, Naomi, and so is he. He   
understands the responsibility of being a husband--and maybe a father, like   
Tom--would be on someone just starting out in life. I have to say I respect   
Icheb more now than I ever did, because he really has thought this through. You   
know, if things do work out between you someday, I could do a lot worse for a   
son-in-law!"  
"Oh, Mom, but I love him so much!"  
"Then love him enough, Naomi, to be as considerate of his welfare as he's being   
about yours."  
Naomi began to sob quietly while Sam did her best to comfort her. When her   
crying ceased, she remained curled up on the floor, leaning against her mother's   
knee, thinking her own thoughts. Finally, Naomi raised her red and swollen eyes   
to her mother's face and, with the barest of nods, accepted her mother's   
wisdom--and Icheb's.  
=/\=  
When Marla heard that the Sacajawea's ETA was at 0500 hours, she arranged to be   
off duty and waiting in the shuttle bay as patiently as she could by 0445.  
"Wow, you're up early!" Harry called to her as he stepped out of the shuttle,   
two steps behind Commander Chakotay.  
"I thought you might enjoy a welcoming committee--even if it's only me," she   
answered.  
"I do. How's that noggin of yours?" Harry asked as he approached.  
She laughed and patted his arm when he came within reach.  
"Angelo and Noah are threatening to make me wear a helmet whenever I'm on an   
away mission now, but I'm fine, really."  
"Glad to hear it," Harry replied. Turning to Chakotay, he asked, "Commander, is   
there anything else before I go?"  
"No, Harry. I'm to report to the captain at 0600. I'll have time to take care of   
things here," Chakotay said. "You're dismissed. Enjoy yourself."  
Marla didn't miss the sparkle in the first officer's eye, or the quick   
appearance and disappearance of his dimples. She didn't really care; she'd have   
to get used to it, if things went the way she wanted them to.  
Tucking her arm underneath his elbow, she steered Harry out the corridor and   
pointed him towards the turbolift.  
"Do you want to stop at the mess hall for breakfast?" Harry asked.  
"I'd be just as happy with something from the replicator in your quarters,   
actually," Marla said.  
Harry gave her a long look. "That's a change."  
She took a deep breath and, since the corridor was deserted, took the plunge.   
"I've had a chance to think about some things, and yes, there's been a change."  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, waiting. She'd expected to   
tell him this once they got to his quarters, but she couldn't wait that long.  
"Harry, after I had the concussion at Tall Girl Mountain, Icheb was told to talk   
to me to keep me awake when we were coming back here on the Delta Flyer. He   
spilled out how he felt about Naomi, and all about how he loved her, but he was   
too young to think about making a commitment to another person for the rest of   
his life.  
"It's funny, I guess, but when I was lying in sickbay came back from on the   
Delta Flyer, I thought about the same sorts of things, but I'm not a young kid   
any more, and I came to a different conclusion than Icheb about everything.   
Whenever you've asked me The Question, Harry, I said no because I know how much   
your Starfleet career means to you, and being involved with one of the Equinox   
Five . . ."  
"Marla, don't worry about that. It doesn't matter to me."  
"It does matter, Harry, but I love you. I've been worrying about what life is   
going to be like when we get back home, but after getting myself knocked out   
again, I realized that who knows if I'm even going to get home in one piece? Why   
should I deny myself a little happiness because of a past that I wish I could   
change, but can't, no matter how hard I try?"  
"Marla . . ."  
"Harry, let me finish, because I'm not sure I'll ever be able to say this again.   
I'm not going to make any promises to you about a life commitment, or ask you   
for any, either. I'm not a Ktarian, like Naomi. I don't think we're going to   
have a future together, Harry--not like the one I wish we could have. But who   
knows? What I expect might not happen--maybe it will be okay, like you think.   
But whatever my future might be, Harry, I'll face it when it comes. I'm not   
going to put the rest of my life on hold just because of some tomorrow that may   
never come."  
"Marla, I love you so much. I'll stand by you no matter . . ."  
"Hush, Harry. Don't say any more. Just ask me The Question again, because this   
time I'll have another answer--for as long as it lasts. That's all I can promise   
you, Harry. I hope it's enough."  
"Why should I ask The Question again, when you've already given me The Answer?"  
She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him, not caring who might come by to   
see them.  
And Harry kissed her back, promising himself that no matter what the future   
held, they would face it together.  
  
Epilogue  
Captain's Log, Stardate 54939.3  
Chakotay and Harry Kim returned home today from their mission. The   
representatives of the United Grevel-Ash-Gunruth'u-Minenne-Vordai Assembly, as   
they are calling their infant confederation, have agreed to allow Voyager to   
mine sufficient kolonder ore to make their slipstream drive work--but only   
sufficient, and no more. Mr. Carey and the rest of the engineering staff have   
begun work on the new drive's construction, while two dozen members of our crew   
have already begun operations at the mining camp at Tall Girl Mountain. We hope   
we can obtain all the kolonder ore needed for our trip home and restore the   
environment of the area to its natural state, as nearly as possible, within the   
next month.  
"Anything else I should add, Commander?"  
Chakotay shook his head. "I think that about covers it."  
"I'm a little surprised they were so accommodating, given their attitude when we   
first arrived here."  
"I think they realize that expecting us to repair our ship and get off New Hope   
without taking any materials at all from the planet was unrealistic. And the   
Gunruth'u view us as a 'destabilizing influence,' according to a couple of the   
Vordai representatives I spoke with."  
"I wonder why the Gunruth'u might think that?" Kathryn said, in mock innocence.  
"I can't imagine," Chakotay said, grinning.  
"I guess they'll be very happy to see our backs, then."  
"There's something else. From some of the questions I was asked by a committee   
of warp propulsion experts, I think it's safe to say that they have more   
understanding of the properties and potential of kolonder ore than they've been   
willing to let on officially. I don't think it's a Prime Directive violation to   
have discussed this technology with them. They really want to get us off New   
Hope so they can get their hands on the kolonder ore themselves, for their own   
experiments."  
"I'll be very happy to leave them to their experiments!"  
"Me, too." He paused, then added softly, "It's good to be back home, Kathryn."  
At that moment, the respect, admiration, and friendship for this man welled up   
into a desire for so much more. Thanks to the Gunruth'u, she no longer had to   
imagine what she was missing; she had only to remember it. For so long, she'd   
ignored a large part of her life, telling herself it was for the good of all.   
For the past few days, however, she'd longed to speak with him, laugh with him,   
and confide in him. Starfleet discipline can only replace so much of one's life.  
Since she still believed in that discipline, however, Kathryn said only, "It's   
good to have you back, too."  
  
  
  
Next week: Prixin has become Voyager's special holiday, but as this year comes   
to an end, they are still in the Delta Quadrant and planet bound.   
  
Prixin is a time of reflection.  
  
And Change... 


End file.
